


David

by mintywrites



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintywrites/pseuds/mintywrites
Summary: Dinesh goes on a date with the cop who pulled him over in the season finale.





	David

As soon as the kiss ended, Dinesh blurted out, “It’s not my Tesla!”

“....what?” David blinked.

“The Tesla, the car I was driving when I met you, that I drove to pick you up tonight, it’s not mine. ….I didn’t steal it, I swear, I actually paid for it. But it belongs to one of my employees. I… I kind of… bought it for her. So in that sense it is my car. But in a more real sense it isn’t.”

David squinted and tilted his head. “You… bought a car for your employee?”

Dinesh huffed. He was really regretting that decision, but it was nice to know that with things picking up at Pied Piper, his payments to Priyanka would soon be a drop in the bucket. And besides, if he hadn’t bought the car for her, he wouldn’t be sitting at a restaurant with the incredibly handsome man across the table from him.

“It’s a long story. Everyone assumes I’m paying for her car because I want to sleep with her. But obviously that’s not true.”

“Why obviously?”

Dinesh frowned. “I mean, I just kissed you.”

“So? That doesn’t mean anything.”

Dinesh’s eyes widened and he put a hand to his forehead. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I sound like a fucking idiot… I’m still new to this whole…-” he waved his hand in the air.

“...Gay thing?” David laughed as Dinesh nodded. “I guess I can let you off with a warning then.”

Dinesh’s ears burned a little at that. He hadn’t been sure about the idea of dating a cop, but he was starting to see the upsides.

“Wait, so do you still want to, kiss me? Even though I lied about the car?”

“I mean I’m still confused as to why you bought a car for your employee, who you weren’t dating… You weren’t bribing her for some other reason, were you?”

Dinesh considered lying and saying that he was bribing her, because at least that would make sense, compared to the truth, but instead he shook his head no.

David smiled. “-but of course I still like you. I don’t care what kind of car you drive.”

“Well don’t say that! Soon I’m going to be back in a Tesla. And not the one I’m borrowing, they’re coming out with this new model. Much cooler. ...And if you play your cards right I’ll let you drive it.”

David smiled and leaned across the table to give Dinesh another kiss.


End file.
